


A Date, or, Why Is Eames Always Late? - Valentines Exchange Ficlet

by AylaTheBunny



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: (It's his talent), Arthur Isn't So Patient This Time, Eames makes any fic automatically PG-13, Fluff, M/M, Random Places To Have A Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaTheBunny/pseuds/AylaTheBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames asks Arthur out for a date and then is late. Oops!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date, or, Why Is Eames Always Late? - Valentines Exchange Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the unbetaed ficlets I set out in my mid-February cards for 2012, enjoy <3

Eames had told him to meet him in the old cafe in Morocco and he had the temerity to be late. Arthur sat in the back of the cafe, drinking mint tea and trying to not stand out, though in a three piece linen suit it was probably too much to ask. 

“Been waiting long darling?” Eames voice purred from behind him and Arthur debated shooting him on principle, but the resulting mess wouldn't be worth it. 

“Yes actually. One would think since you invited me on this little date, you'd turn up on time for it.”

“You just want an excuse to be angry at me again. Didn't we go through that last time? How about we skip straight to us making it up to each other for not seeing one another for three months? I've a hotel down the street.”

A pause and then Arthur mentally capitulated. They always worked best when they were working together, and this was just another aspect of the relationship that went far beyond work, and had for years.“Fine, lead the way.” 

As they walked out, neither man could help the smiles that tugged at their lips.


End file.
